Bug Forum
Hey all, please feel free to add any bugs you notice here: * The upgraded reflective now the mirror shield only cost one but the card says it cost 2 * There seems to be some kind of exploit allowing players to gain vast amounts of hp per turn without much of anything on the table. I played some guy named "pow err" in pvp and after sending me a vulgar message for rain of firing what little he had he suddenly gained 40 hp and summoned several monsters from an empty hand at no mana cost. He proceeded to gain 40 health every turn, eventually going down only because I had a pile of lava golems, one of which had over 20 attack. * Typos, rather than bugs, but unpleasant to face: with the attack/HP tweaks to creatures, many creatures have different numbers shown in the small-card versus large-card versus actual. For example, Phase Dragon shows 8/6 on one illustration and 9/6 on the other. Similarly, Black Dragon shows 10/5 but causes 11/6, etc. * Most of the time if you click to use a monster's ability but then cancel it instead, you don't get your quantums back. * Anubis is listed as being able to make a creature "immortal (untargetable)" yet doing so still allows the opponent to heal the 'immortalised' creature with Guardian Angel. Either the creature is fully untargetable, or it isn't - there really shouldn't be any grey area on this. *there seems to be an exploit which allows people to play cards they do not have the quantum for. I just played against a guy who played Bone Dragon for 6 twice. not exaction sure how, but this, along with the life-gain exploit and the card-draw exploit really make PVP far less enjoyable. *Scorpio has twice now ended his first turn (two different games) with 3 Sapphire quanta off of playing 3 Sapphire towers, with an Abyss Crawler (costs 5 water quanta) on the board. It seems that the Abyss Crawler is being played (at least in the first turn by Scorpio) for the cost of its unupgraded version. * http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/8161/26840049.jpg I don't even know how to describe this... I won a pillar from the spinning machine: http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn189/calvinsphotoz/PillarWin.jpg My opponent had some quantum towers, but I ended up winning a quantum pillar instead, which should be impossible I know why the above is happening: The player's deck has towers in it, so they are included in the spinner. However, you cannot win upgraded cards unless you are in level 6, so you get the downgraded version: a pillar. Please fix this. * I put momentum on my Otyugh, then made multiple copies of it using the Parallel Universe. However, the new copies are not able to devour anything (no targeting comes up) yet it still burns 1 gravity when i try to activate the devour feature. this is a bug! if a copied otuyugh is not allowed to devour, then dont take away my gravity element. * Aug. 19th, V1.14: The computer played a 'sundial' and then 'protect artifact' on it. When the sundial expired the infinity token stayed. When the computer later played a 'golden hourglass' that went to that same spot and I tried to steal it it was not offered as a target, so it's not a display bug. * Owl's Eye (standard, no momentum/etc) doesn't appear to be redirected onto Armagio. * Aug. 20th, V1.14: Not sure whether this is a bug or the cards involved need a rewrite, but creatures with momentum do not damage enemy creatures with the gravity pull attribute. They go for the creature owner instead, as if gravity pull were a shield. Yet the card 'momentum' states that the creature only bypasses 'shield effects' and the 'gravity pull' card states that the creature takes all the damage directed at its owner. * An odd bug that I've experienced in several games is that sometimes whenever I kill opponents creature (with eagle eye/devour/rain), they just reappear on the next turn and attack me again. Whenever this happens, all opponents creatures seem immortal and ressurect how ever many times I kill them. * Another strange bug - occasionally opponents creatures 'mutate' to have 0/0 attack/hp for a few turns becoming untargetable. * 'Plague' seems unreliable. occasionally, it simply stops working i.e enemy critters stop losing HPs on each turn, but still have poison number showing on them. * The last 3 bugs listed all seem to occurr only on PVP games (at least I can't recall experiencing them on other games) so they may be an issue of syncing between computers. * Tonight while playing a friend on PVP dual we found out that mutate de-syncs the game. Different creatures show up on both player's screens with different or no abilities. Once a player wins due to the game imbalance, the game times out. * Eclipse and Nightfall cumulate in a strange way: when the second one comes to the table, death and darkness creature that are already in play gain +2/+2 total from the combined effect. Any new arrival after that only gains +1/+1. * Using a blessing at 100 health reduces your health to 99. * My computer is a bit slow. When I created a Firefly from an Firefly Queen, I played another card during the animation. This resulted in it not getting 3/2 attack/defense, but 0/0. When my turn ended, it died. * We were both low on health, then my opponent healed back to 100, his dragon became 0/0, his devourers turned into burrowed vampires, and the last one also became 0/0. Wtf? (he was winning, even though I couldve won if I drew the right card, its probably not cheating: http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn189/calvinsphotoz/Wtf.jpg *OK, Mutation definitely causes the game to desync. I was playing against myself in PvP Duel, and I used my Fallen Elf to mutate my other account's Black Dragon. The mutated creature turns into something different each turn. When one of my accounts lost, my other account gained 13 electrums (Duel is not supposed to have rewards), but the money value in the main menu didn't change. Just don't delete my account (Dawn_Breaker and Blood_Shadow), PLEASE. I've been trying to build the ultimate anti-God deck, and I REALLY don't want to lose progress.